The present invention relates to a tunable semiconductor laser which has a wide tuning range and exhibits a narrow-linewidth characteristic.
A distributed feedback (DFB) semiconductor laser with three electrodes has been studies for wavelength tuning and linewidth reduction. However, it has not realized to obtain a wave-length-tunable semiconductor laser which has necessarily and sufficiently a wide tuning range and a narrow line width.